The Soldier's Dove
by Gamer95
Summary: Krista had expected many things when she joined the British army. What she wasn't expecting was to become the mother of a tiny child who has no one to love him...Now that he's in her custody, it is her full intention to give him all the love he had been deprived of all his life.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was scared. No, he was terrified out of his wits. He had never thought his uncle would simply abandon him like this in the middle of nowhere with a broken leg...

He supposed that as a freak, it was his fault. He deserved it for taking one of Dudley's toys. He had assumed that since it was broken beyond repair, he could take it use it! But when Dudley had found out he had went straight to Aunt Petunia who had locked him in his tiny cupboard for a couple hours, preventing him from visiting his chores. Uncle Vernon had come home and ripped open the cupboard with a mighty,

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK?"

Harry had whimpered in fear and Uncle Vernon had beat him with his fists for a while before finally realizing the house was not perfect and he had thrown him into the wall saying, "You sit there and don't move, Freak." Harry waited in terrified silence before he heard Uncle coming back with a baseball bat the he used to break Harry's leg. Harry screamed and screamed and all Vernon did was throw him in the car and drive him to the middle of the city of London, to a back alley where he dumped the child and drove away, laughing maniacly.

"HAVE A NICE LIFE YOU BASTARD FREAK!"

And Harry, bloodied and in pain, had started crawling away, trying to find some way of living through this. But he gave up hope as his broken legs pain increased and he finally collapsed.

Luckily for the tiny child, he had collapsed in front of a woman who would take him in.

"Oh my god! Child are you ok?"

*earlier*

Krista enjoyed going for solitary walks. It allowed her to think and reflect on her life, and it was a great way of calming down after a stressful day.

She didn't really regret joining the army, in fact she enjoyed playing a part in defending her country, but it could get quite taxing every now and again.

Krista was looking forward to hours off she had from her job today. She'd probably go home, sleep, read a book and relax.

Fate would say otherwise. She brushed her hair out of eyes before she heard a scraping noise and the sound of a small whimpering. She peeked down the alley she had been passing to see a small limping child collapse to the ground and she gasped.

"Oh my god! Child are you ok?!" She rushed forwards, feeling her unused maternal instincts kick in and she grabbed him and pulled him into her lap to examine him.

Harry reacted instinctively to suddenly being picked up. He let out a scream, and began desperately struggling and thrashing to escape from the grip of the person who held him.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO! DON'T KILL ME!"

Krista was shocked. He had lungs thats for sure! But she needed him quiet so she could help him. His weak thrashing ignored, she pulled him close and ran hair fingernails gently through his hair, attempting to calm him.

Harry realized the person grabbing him wasn't hurting him... He slowly relaxed into the embrace and soon only some tears were slipping through.

The tears didn't come with sobs, however. He had to reel in the desire to cry...If he cried, she would hurt him for sure.

Krista breathed a sigh of relief as he calmed down. She blinked when she felt her uniform dampen slightly, and looked down at the little boy to see the few tears that were managing to slip through his huge, expressive emerald green eyes. She smiled softly, then gently moved her index finger up to his eyes and wiped the tears away.

Harry winced and looked up when he felt her touch his face and wipe his tears. "Why W-why are y-you smiling?"

"Because little one, you're cute." She told him earnestly. Harry frowned and slammed his eyes closed.

"I'm not cute... I-I'm a freak... an ugly freak..."

Krista's smile turned into an absolutely horrified expression. She tightened her hold on the little boy, very gently pressing the side of his tiny head against her chest.

Harry's head was blank on ideas. Why was she holding him so gently?

"Little one why would you say that about yourself?" Krista asked in horror.

"B-because I am... Everyone hates me and I need to just go and -EEP!" Harry yelped in pain as he twisted his broken ankle badly..

Krista gasped sharply and inspected the state of his leg. She looked at the tiny boy sympathetically when she saw how off the angle of his leg was. It was practically pointing backwards...

"Little one, what happened to your leg?!" Krista exclaimed

"W-what? Oh... It's ok... I deserved it" He said in a slirred voice..

Krista picked him up carefully and realized she had to get him to hospital. She quickly hurried off.

She made sure Harry was comfortable on the trip to the hospital, keeping her embrace on him tight yet gentle. Her eyes glared forward with determination to get the little boy healed up and in good condition.

She noticed that the child had passed out against her bosom and was now noticing that he was subconsciously clutching her uniform in his slumber.

'That is sooo cute..' She thought to herself before she focused and sped up, attracting some strange stares but she finally arrived at the hospital and with a relief sigh she marched up to the desk.

She cleared her throat softly, but the front desk manager was currently going over a list of patients. She cleared her throat again, louder this time, and this time the manager's attention was grasped.

"Hello today ma'am how- Oh my god!" She yelled aloud, hitting the intercom quickly and calling for a doctor over the intercom. "Please wait here. They'll be here soon. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, pulling out a clipboard and looking over some notes and writing down things.

"I was walking along and I heard this scrape noise and i looked over and he was just... limping and bloody..." She teared up.

She looked down at the little boy's sweet, sleeping face. The miserable conditions she had found such a precious child in, as well as the horrid things he had said about himself, broke her heart...

A wheeling noise could be heard and Krista looked to see a gurney coming down from the right and multiple members of the staff carrying supplies. A nurse took Harry from her arms and Harry whimpered, subconsciously leaning back towards Krista.

"B-Be careful with him ok?" Krista requested.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." The doctor said warmly before wheeling the little boy she cared so much about away...

Krista sighed. Perhaps her best friend Ymir was right...Maybe she was too soft. She had barely even spoken to this boy, and already she had grown attached to him.

She smiled slightly. Then again, was being soft such a bad thing?

Krista took a seat in the chair and began to fill out the paperwork handed to her by the Nurse. It took a long time to do, but when she was done the doctor was standing over her, grim faced.

"D-doctor is everything alright?"

The doctor sighed as he began to clean his glasses. "...I'm afraid not, ma'am." He admitted. "We've managed to discern that he's been suffering years worth of physical abuse. His bones have been fractured multiple times and left untreated, he's sustained many wounds, some of which have been infected, he's suffered massive internal bleeding...By all accounts, he shouldn't be alive..."

Krista bites her lip to try to prevent from crying. "Who would abuse such an innocent thing... Is he ok?" She asked with extreme pressure. "Can you take me to him?"

"He is in stable condition, though unconscious. You are allowed in. How are you related to the patient?"

"I'm not... I just found him..." She looked at the doctor pleadingly. "PLEASE tell me that doesn't mean I can't see him! Please! Let me in! I have to see him!"

"I'll let you in, for one reason. We can't find any records on him." The doctor told her as he lead her into the room where Harry was wrapped in gauze and casts, sleeping away.

Krista bit her lip and took a seat by his bedside. She folded her hands in her lap, wordlessly watching the beautiful little boy sleeping as if he didn't have a care in the world...

"I... I'm gonna protect you." she said as she leaned close to his ear. "I'll make sure you're safe... No matter what my little dove. " she stroked his hair slowly and comfortingly. As if responding to the affectionate gesture, Harry let out a soft coo of delight and subconsciously leaned into her touches.

Harry felt someone touching his head and he felt... nice... He leaned towards it and heard a giggle. Wait where was he? His cupboard wasn't this comfy. His eyes snapped open and he started hyperventilating violently. The room was blurry and he couldn't find his glasses, remembering Uncle Vernon had broken them...

However, his hyperventilating came to an abrupt end when he heard a beautiful sound.

"Shhhhh...It's okay...Don't be afraid. I'm right here for you."

The sound of that voice...It was so soft, so soothing...It was like the voice of an angel.

"There... that's it..." The voice praised and Harry felt like smiling. But he didn't.

"W-who are you? Are you my... my angel?" He asked hopefully, pulling the covers close to him.

Krista raised a hand to her mouth and giggled with her eyes closed at the heart melting question she had been asked. She absolutely adored this little boy...He was such a sweet, innocent thing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart... I'm not your angel but I'm here to help you. Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

Harry felt his walls collapse "F-freak..."

Krista was taken aback. "What did you say?"

"My name is Freak..." he slurred out sadly. It was a miracle he was still awake. That morphine should have kept him down. Krista felt her heart snap. He was a lot like... No. Krista leapt forward and hugged him tightly, "No... no I want your real name honey. Please?"

"H-Harry..."

Krista smiled tearfully and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. "Okay, good. Hi, Harry. My name is Krista. I...I'll be the one who's gonna take care of you...from now on."

"B-But what about my family?" Harry asked fearfully.

"You have a family?" Krista asked.

"I-I shouldn't have said that... He's gonna know... He's gonna know! HE'S GONNA KNOW!" He shouted fearfully.

Krista froze and looked down fearfully at him. Who was gonna know?

She shook her head and tightened her hold on him. "Hey, hey, heeey..." She said softly and soothingly. "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"He-He's going to find me... Then he's- oof!" Harry was suddenly being tightly embraced by Miss Krista. Krista had to calm him down somehow. She held him close, Harry clutching at her uniform, enjoying the contact he had with Miss Krista.

"There there baby... i'll keep you safe..." she whispered in his ear

Harry sniffled and looked up at her. "R-Really...? Y-You p-promise you w-won't let him hurt me...?" Krista smiled sincerely.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll kick their butt for you."

Harry let out some joyful tears and wrapped his tiny arms around Krista. What was sad to Krista was the fact that his little hands were less than a quarter of her size and that they barely reached around her waist... and she was smaller than everyone else in her squadron... A few moments later she heard light breathing from Harry and she realized he was asleep.

"He's so cute!" she pulled away reluctantly. She whipped out her phone and called her closest female friend.

"Hi, Ymir. I have some really really big news to tell you..."

"Hey, Kris. What's up?"

"I'm gonna adopt a little boy!"

"..." Ymir was silent from the other line.

"Ymir? You there?" Krista asked worriedly.

"Where are you as of now?" Ymir asked.

"S-Saint Peter's hospital..." she replied

"I'm on my way." she hung up.

Ymir... Krista thought. She had... a strange relationship with her... It was hard to explain.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the child that she prayed she would be able to make her own little boy, still cuddled up snugly into her chest. He had begun sucking his thumb as he slept, his free hand still clinging to her uniform.

Krista smiled giddily as a strange and beautiful warmth began to invade her inner system. She sighed happily, leaning down and kissing the head of the sleeping... Toddler? The poor dear looked only three... No matter that! She laid her head next to him on the pillow and kissed his nose, drifting off into a hazy state of consciousness.

She loved him already. And nothing would ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Krista had been waiting for Ymir for several minutes, and she spent that time looking at Harry, brushing his hair out of his face. She yawned softly, still slightly sleepy from the short nap she had took. She heard rushed footsteps outside and sleepily turned to see a figure in the doorway, swinging it open.

"Hey, Kris!" The figure called.

"Shhhhh!" Krista shushed in a scolding manner. "Ymir, please don't be so loud!" She turned to Harry. "The baby's sleeping." She cooed.

Ymir rolled her eyes at her and knelt down next to her, looking at the child as well. "...he's not a baby!"

"Yes he is. He's my baby."

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Such a softie, Krista, seriously." She said, a fond undertone in her voice. Krista blushed and smiled.

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Well, if you work for the military then yes." Ymir told her friend

"Shush, I like the baby. He's cute!"

"He IS cute..." Krista turned to her friend in surprise. Ymir frowned. "What? I have a heart too, y'know!"

Krista then broke out into a rancid grin and hugged her friends neck. "You can be his Auntie!"

Ymir looked at her with a raised brow. "...His...auntie...? Kris, I think you're giving me a little too much credit here. I mean, let's face fact...I'm a total jerk."

"Nope! Not after you meet him!" Krista persisted, pointing to his stirring figure, awoken by then noise.

"Mmmgh..." Harry groaned softly as his eyes opened. "Hmm? M-Miss Krista?" He asked softly.

"Hey baby...there's someone i'd like you to meet." she said gently, slipping in next to him and giving him hug within the white sheets. Harry snuggled into her happily.

Ymir watched the interction with extreme interest. 'Well, I always had a feeling Kris would be a good mom...She seemed the type to be ALL OVER that sort of thing...I'll have to keep her in check so she doesn't spoil him to the point where he turns into a brat though.'

"Harry lookie here! This is my good friend, Ymir. Say hi you two." Krista commanded. Harry looked up nervously and locked eyes with the brunnete, who waved.

"Hey there kid."

Harry squeaked and hid in Krista's uniform as best as he could, shy around the new face. "Aw c'mon now! Don't be shy. at least say hello. She won't bite, because she knows I'd get her."

Ymir rolled her eyes as Harry peeked out from Krista's chest and waved slightly, muttering, "H-hello Miss Ymir..."

Ymir smirked and nodded. "What's up?" She replied with a small wave. "How're you feeling, kid? What are you in the hospital for?"

Harry's face grew sad and scared, confusing Ymir. Krista freaked, hugging Harry quickly, causing Harry to hide back in her again. "...I tried to ask him the same question, and he was terrified...You had better results than I did, Ymir..." Krista said softly, rubbing the little boy's back.

Ymir was SERIOUSLY confused! So she took to looking at the boys frame. Thin...broken bones...skin grafts...obvious trauma. Torture. This was like a torture victim she'd come across. She scowled, having a strong feeling she knew what had happened to him... "Abuse...Kris...he's been..." Ymir struggled to say, watching the interaction with interest. Krista turned to look at her.

Her eyes were wide in shock and horror. "Ymir, did you...just say ABUSE...?" Ymir nodded, watching Harry tense and pull away from Krista and cover his eyes. Harry was scared. They knew he was a true freak now...they wouldn't want him..

Krista snapped her head to look at her little boy in despair. How could anyone...ANYONE abuse such a sweet little thing?! "I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry miss Krista...I'm so freaky..." he apologised, thinking she would go easy during his beatings. Krista's breath hitched, and she began to breathe heavily before pulling him into a tight, protective embrace, wanting to make him feel safe and warm...

Harry flinched insrtinctively and tried to escape, but realized she was simply hugging him... Why?! He looked up at the blonde, and was absolutely shocked to see that she was CRYING! Why? Was she crying for...for HIM?! No way...

"Harry...I'm so sorry...I WILL NEVER! EVER! Hit you...ever! I swear." She promised, rocking him back and forth. Harry couldn't hold it. He cried his little heart out, clinging to the blonde's uniform as tightly as he could. He wanted her comfort...He wanted her affection...He wanted her love. And he got just that. Krista kissed his head, holding him as tight as possible and whispering soothing things. "Shh...It's okay...It's okay...I'm here...I've got you, you're safe, nobody will hurt you ever again, I'll make all the pain go away and never EVER come back..." Harry sniffled and cuddled back into her, muffling his tears against her and wetting the uniform. He was so sad...Miss Krista made him feel good... He...He loved Miss Krista...She hugged him and tried to make his sadness go away... For a long while, he cried against her before finally reduced to simple sniffling. Krista sadly smiled at him. "There...All better?" She asked gently, rocking him back and forth as she gave him a loving gaze.

"Y-yes..." he said, his sad condition making his voice adorable.

"Want to hug a bit more?" she asked him again.

"Yes Pwease..." Harry responded.

Krista's heart melted. "Awwwwwww, Ymir, did you hear that, he messed up his R sounds! That's soooooo cuuuuuuute!" She gushed, absolutely delighted.

"Huh..? Miss Kwista...?" Harry asked, confused.

Ymir smirked as Krista got heart eyes and began cuddling him to death. "EEEEEEEE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE SO CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" She gushed gleefully before showering his face with kisses.

Harry actually giggled softly as she did so, and he muttered, "T-thank you miss Kwista..." He said, leaning back into her.

Krista smiled warmly and cuddled him as closely as she could, rubbing his tiny head. "You're welcome, honey."

Ymir let out a noise at the scene and Harry realized she was still here too. So he waved and mumbled, "T-thank you miss Ymir..." He said, the R at the end making it sound like Y-mee-aw.

Ymir laughed. "Hahaha! The little guy's awesome!" Harry blushed and hid back inside "Kwista" to escape. Ymir smiled at the sight. "You're an A class Mom Krista!"

Krista blushed and smiled at Harry. "Oh...You really think so...?" She asked softly.

"Course! Look the kid loves you!"

She was right, Harry was cuddling her, but he pulled away. "Mother?" He asked, his lisp still there.

Krista smiled warmly. "Yes, sweetie. Mother." She said gently.

"Um...Wh-What's a mother...?" Harry asked softly. He had not often seen his aunt and cousin, too busy suffering his uncle's wrath, so he wasn't sure what a mother was...

Krista pursed her lips, but put a smile back on and looked back at him. "A mother, sweetie, is somebody who takes care of little boys and girls like you. They give them hugs ad kisses and try to make ALL their pain go away."

Harry bit his lip. "So...that makes you MY mother...?"

Krista froze and bit her lip...then she smiled warmly and kissed his head before hugging him closer. "...Yes...Yes it does..." She whispered in his ear. "I'm your mommy." Harry sniffed and broke into a grin, hugging the woman with everything he had, sobbing profusely in hapiness. Krista simply smiled and rocked him back and forth.

She gently hummed a soft song in his ear, trying to calm him down from his crying fit. When he did however, he was completely asleep, unable to move, emotionally drained from the days events, and the orphine in his system. Tiredly, he rested his tiny head on the woman's chest. "Night, mommy...I love you..." He said softly before his eyes closed and he fell asleep in her arms.

Krista broke out in a grin and hugged him in his slumber while Ymir watched, amused. "What do you think the workplace is gonna say when they find out you adopted a rugrat?"

Krista looked at her friend. "Well...I really don't care what they say." She replied with a smile. "He's mine, and nothing will change that." Krista pulled him up to her and rocked him back and forth, feeling quite sleepy herself. She rested her eyes for just a moment... Ymir laughed. Her friend was fast asleep in the hospital bed. It was adorable! She quickly snapped a picture for the road, then stood up, snapping another then leaving the room, deciding to leave them to it. Mother and son slept soundly, snuggled in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
